<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku Midoriya: Spirit of Vengeance by iamgoku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684405">Izuku Midoriya: Spirit of Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku'>iamgoku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Bakugou Katsuki is an Asshole, Bisexual Jirou Kyouka, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Todoroki Shouto, Bisexual Yaoyorozu Momo, Blood and Injury, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Eventual Harem, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Robbie Reyes, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hatsume Mei is a Good Friend, Hero Toga Himiko, Inko adopts Dabi, Izuku is a Ghost Rider, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Robbie Reyes, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in a villain's battle with Endeavor, Izuku is left injured and at death's door, only saved thanks to the intervention of a mysterious stranger whose actions cause Izuku to become the host of a power that pre-dates Quirks, from a time when a different breed of hero walked the earth.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya became a Spirit of Vengeance, a Ghost Rider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi &amp; Midoriya Inko, Dabi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Dabi &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Hatsume Mei &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Robbie Reyes, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, another Marvel MHA crossover story from me. (dodges a tomato) Ok! the other one will be updated as soon as I can, calm down!</p><p>This one actually is one I've had on my mind for awhile (as well as working on a Daredevil-Izuku fic) and finally got time to finish the prologue. </p><p>This story will feature some elements of the MCU and some elements of Marvel comics, I'll be cherry picking things I wan't to include, I will try and keep references in the notes for those who want to know what is from what, etc. </p><p>Now, as you may have seen in the tags, this wil be an Izuku/Harem fic (I may leave it at that, or I may possible add another member or two, I don't want to overload Izuku with girlfriends and boyfriends, and I would probably struggle with writing a large harem in a story that's not smut based)</p><p>Speaking of smut, there MIGHT be some eventually, but not any time soon if I do decide to include any. </p><p>Now onto the Prologue!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, another Marvel MHA crossover story from me. (dodges a tomato) Ok! the other one will be updated as soon as I can, calm down!</p><p>This one actually is one I've had on my mind for awhile (as well as working on a Daredevil-Izuku fic) and finally got time to finish the prologue. </p><p>This story will feature some elements of the MCU and some elements of Marvel comics, I'll be cherry picking things I wan't to include, I will try and keep references in the notes for those who want to know what is from what, etc. </p><p>Now, as you may have seen in the tags, this wil be an Izuku/Harem fic (I may leave it at that, or I may possible add another member or two, I don't want to overload Izuku with girlfriends and boyfriends, and I would probably struggle with writing a large harem in a story that's not smut based)</p><p>Speaking of smut, there MIGHT be some eventually, but not any time soon if I do decide to include any. </p><p>Now onto the Prologue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Inko Midoriya registered as her eyes opened weakly, was pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire body in pain as she laid on the concrete, the smell of smoke and fire wafting over her as she weakly blinked, there was a wet feeling soaking into her clothes and the taste of copper lacing her lips as she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did, her mind suddenly flashed back to what happened, they had been walking home when a crowd had formed due to a villain attack taking place on the street ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to avoid it, she took Izuku and they made their way through a back alley hoping to head in the other direction and circle around at a safe distance, having kept going till they exited into a parking lot behind an old factory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she had hoped had been a safe detour turned into a horror show as one of the villains who had been present in the fight suddenly came crashing down into the parking lot from the air, a large scaled dragon quirk user with long sharp talons, wings, and a dragon like muzzle on his face, standing almost twice Inko’s height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even try and shield Izuku, another figure appeared. The Number 2 Hero, Endeavour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Inko felt a modicum of relief, however it quickly turned to terror as the fight broke out once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko tried to rush out of harm's way with her son, but their exits kept getting blocked by fire and debris as the fight dragged on, Endeavour throwing the villain into the nearby walls and surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried calling out to him, but it seemed the Hellfire Quirk user ignored her as the battle continued, in a moment of desperation, Inko grabbed Izuku’s and ran towards another alleway, narrowly dodging a stray blast of flame that came her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the opening to the alley came into view, she almost breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until another explosion rang out above them, causing them both to look up just in time to see debris falling down towards them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything had gone black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have passed out, and couldn’t tell how long it had been, though there seemed to be no one else around, Endeavour and the villain seemingly long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant Izuku and her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as much as possible given her injuries, Inko suddenly rolled her head to her left, where Izuku had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Izuku…” she whimpered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were large blocks of concrete scattered in broken pieces, twisting burnt metal littered throughout, and Inko could faintly see a tuft of green hair poking out of the debris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izu-ku!” Inko cried out weakly, desperately trying to move but finding herself unable too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down again, she saw that her legs were both pinned under a long strip of metal, concrete still mostly stuck to the end of it and weighing her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could also see the wet sensation she’d felt earlier had been blood, that was now soaking through her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter, she had to try and move, she had to try and get to her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though after a minute of struggling and desperately trying to shift the rubble before falling back on the ground, her head still throbbing and her stomach flaring in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Help! Help somebody please! C-Can anyone hear me! Please!” she cried out as loudly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked back over towards where her son was, still no response or signs of movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko clenched her eyes shut, the tears still flowing as she looked back down at her legs, despite a part of her knowing it was futile, she had to keep trying, she had to get up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However a sudden sound caught her attention just as she was about to make another attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the sound of footsteps crunching along gravel, someone was here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to peer her head back, at first she couldn’t see anything, until a few moments later a figure came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a man who approached, he was not of Japanese nationality as far as Inko could tell, he had long brown hair and green eyes with stubble covering his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also decked out in all black clothing, boots, jeans, a black leather jacket with spiked studs adorning the shoulders, and matching studded knuckled black gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Inko could say anything, the man walked over and grabbed the metal strip covering her legs and wrenched it up off her, moving it to the side with a grunt and letting it drop down, freeing her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko tried to move, but groans out, the wound in her stomach flaring up once more as did her legs, she knew one of them was definitely broken and the other may have been sprained or fractured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please!” Inko began weakly, reaching up towards him. “M-My son! He’s trapped under the rubble, please help him! He’s not moving and I don’t know how badly he’s hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently turning, the man walked over towards where Izuku was, Inko tried to look around his body as he stood near him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Similarly as he had done with her, she saw him lift and shift the debris away from Izuku, still not giving her a full view, but she could see some of his lower body now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the pool of blood made her heart clench up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok! Oh please tell me he’s ok”” Inko asked desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son is dying” was the quiet reply from the man, his japanese was accented but clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry erupted from Inko’s throat at the declaration, her hand coming to her mouth as she shook her head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! He’s not dying, he can’t…not my baby...not my…” she began before her words descended into sobs, Inko sobbing into her hands before the man lifted Izuku’s body up and walking over, placing it a few feet from Inko and looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko saw that Izuku, like herself had been injured in the stomach, his were more severe though with blood all but soaking through his entire upper and lower torso, his left arm was bent and broken at an unnatural angle and his eyes were shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight alone was enough to make Inko let out a wail, screaming out in sorrow at the sight of her son’s condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked over at her with a look of pity, before turning back to Izuku. His gaze looked over the green haired boy with interest, before he placed a gloved hand on top of his head and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Inko opened her tear filled eyes to see the man seemingly deep in thought, his eyes closed for several seconds before he turned to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....There is a way I can save your son” he said after a moment, making Inko’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What!? You can!” Inko exclaimed, tears still falling from her eyes as she looked at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he have some kind of healing quirk? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment it didn’t matter, if he could do it, if he could save her son, Inko would give anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but there is a price-” he said causing Inko to speak up frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, I can pay it! I’ll give you all the money I have, I’ll sell everything I own if I have to! Just please save my boy!” she begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a monetary price, and not something you can pay. If I do this, it will save your son’s life, but he won’t be the same, there will be consequences and side effects” he began only for her to shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! I don’t care if he ends up with a disability or anything like that!” Inko said, thinking that his quirk may have a side effect or consequence of the physical variety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some quirks that had similar effects, healing or fixing damage but taking something from the person to compensate or to balance out the effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her son wound up in a wheelchair after this she wouldn’t bat an eye, as long as he lived!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it! Whatever you need to do, just please save my son!” Inko pleaded once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was silent for several seconds, before nodding slowly and turning to Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he placed both hands on the side of Izuku’s head, closing his eyes once more as if to concentrate before glancing back at Inko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope one day you can forgive me” he said before turning back to Izuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly a  bright fiery light appeared, Inko’s eyes clenched shut from the brightness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to look, but the most she could make out was what looked like a fiery ring surrounding both the man and Izuku, his hands were still on Izuku’s head as he seemed to be saying something she couldn’t make out, the fire seemingly growing and growing before it engulfed them both, the heat swelled outwards making her wince as her eyes clenched shut again from the overwhelming light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko let out a weakened groan as her body finally began to succumb to her injuries, and she passed out once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~0~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel Ketch stood up and took in the sight of the injured youth before him, well not too injured for long, not now anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing back over at the mother he saw that she’d passed out, walking over he saw that she had a handbag lying nearby, reaching into it he found her phone and seeing that it was undamaged quickly called for an ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After telling them their location he ended the call and returned the phone with her bag to her side, knowing that they would not be too long, Dan turned and walked back to the boy’s side, leaning down and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I did that to you kid. I may have saved your life, but it’s no doubt gonna be a whole lot harder from here on out.” he said aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know you’ve got a good heart, and a strong moral compass….I hope you’ll hold on to that” Daniel said, having glimpsed it when having touched Izuku before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes he heard the approaching sirens and glanced back down at Izuku before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a medallion wrapped in a leather chord, placing it around Izuku’s neck before standing and making his way from the alley in the opposite direction the ambulance was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several seconds, the amulet glowed a bright golden color before fading just as the ambulance appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of the paramedics calling to them not stirring either mother or son from their unconscious states.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it, Prologue done. </p><p> </p><p>I know it wasn't too long, but I hope it was enough to get people interested. </p><p>Now then, I hope you all enjoyed, and if so please leave a comment down below, your feedback and kudos are a great motivation booster and I appreciate your readership</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inko awakens in the hospital a few days after the fight only to find Izuku still unconcious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! Chapter 2 is here.</p><p>Originally I wanted to get this out sooner, but found myself working on some other Marvel stuff as well. </p><p>Anyway, this chapter is longer than the first (which I am happy with the length) and I hope you all enjoy it :D </p><p>You may have noticed Mellisa Shield was added to the pairing list in the tags. I added her after much discussion on Discord about her potential inclusion, however she won't be appearing any time soon. </p><p>I also miiiiiight remove Mina, I don't know yet. I don't want to overload Izuku's relationships, let me know what you think in the comments, do you think I should keep Mina or not?</p><p>Anyway, enough talk, on with the chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of slow beeping met her ears as Inko’s eyes began to flutter open, for a moment all she could see was a white haze for several seconds until it began to come into focus and she saw that it was the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could faintly smell the scent of antiseptic from the room around her, as well as the laundry detergent remnants from the bedding she was lying on, turning to her left she could see the heart rate monitor she was hooked up to as well as an IV drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko was about to try and sit up, but a dull ache spread across her lower stomach causing her to recall her injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as she did, the events of the battle and the aftermath once again flashed through her mind as her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello!” she called out before wincing at her throat's dryness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried looking around for a call button to alert a nurse or doctor, finding the button quickly and pressing it multiple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before a nurse walked in from the hall, the young woman had a petite frame and honey blonde hair and gave her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya-San, you’re awake” she said as she approached her bedside. Inko was about to speak up again when the nurse poured her a glass of water from her bedside table and passed it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, this will help,” she said before Inko drank several mouthfuls before speaking up, her throat now relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Son, i-is he ok. He was hurt as well and then-” Inko began, gripping the glass tightly and looking at the nurse with concern, the younger woman cutting her off gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your son is in a room down the hall, we can take you to see him once you’ve been looked at” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But is he ok! Please just tell me that at least!” Inko pleaded, her eyes beginning to moisten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse seemed to consider her words before replying. “He has no external or internal injuries, physically he’s fine. However he has been unconscious since you arrived here three days ago”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko didn’t know whether to consider that good news or not, but didn’t have to wait too long for the doctor to arrive, a greying older gentleman with a long beard and whose eyes looked like they had two pupils in each eyeball greeted her with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explained that Inko had suffered from multiple cases of blunt force trauma to her organs and internal bleeding, as well as having been pierced by debris which had punctured her kidney, she also had fractures from where her legs had been pinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been put through surgery upon arrival as well as quirk assisted healing which helped speed up her recovery after her surgery had been complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor then helped Inko into a wheelchair with the nurse to go and see Izuku, explaining that even with the quirk assisted recovery, she wasn’t fully healed and would need a few days of rest and recovery before she could go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving in Izuku’s room, Inko saw that as the nurse said he was physically fine, no signs of any injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midoriya-San, we’ve had some questions in regards to you and your son’s situation. From what we’ve gathered it was from the villain attack between Endeavour and Dragon Quirk user a few days ago, is that correct?” The Doctor asked, causing Inko to stiffen and grip her hospital gown tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of the fight was still fresh in her mind, and the actions of not just the Dragon Quirk villain, but Endeavour himself. The Number Two hero being more at fault for the damage and thus the reason for their injuries from Inko’s perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Inko cleared her throat and nodded silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the doctor motioned to Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the Ambulance arrived at your location, they found you injured while your son seemed to be physically fine as he is now. Though his clothing showed signs of damage and it was evident he had been struck by the debris, as well as the...well, large amount of blood surrounding his body” The doctor said delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko clenched her eyes shut momentarily, desperately willing the tears she wanted to shed to remain at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your son possess any kind of medical quirk, one that deals with self healing or injury recovery properties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko shook her head as she let out a shaky breath, reaching over to place her hand on top of Izuku’s right hand, his grip limp and unresponsive as she spoke up once more, not taking her eyes off her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Izuku is Quirkless, he doesn’t have a quirk” she said before looking down slightly, remembering the events that happened after the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a man who appeared” she continued, sniffling and turning to face the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He removed some of the debris from me and checked on Izuku...I couldn’t see everything but he-he was hurt, his injuries were worse than mine” Inko said, the image of Izuku’s injured form flashing through her mind as Inko tried to maintain her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was so much blood….and the man, he said that Izuku was d-dying” Inko said, her voice breaking slightly as the nurse handed her a tissue, the green haired woman using it to quickly dab at her eyes before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have had some kind of Healing quirk, as he said he could save Izuku. I begged him to do it, even when he said there would be a price. And then...there was a bright light, and I must have passed out because I don’t remember anything else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor brought a hand up to his chin and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that certainly fills in some of the missing pieces of the puzzle. As well as explains your son’s present condition” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko turned to him with confusion. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not uncommon with some types of healing quirks, while being able to heal injuries, can also have side effects on the user or recipient. I believe that if the injuries were as extensive as you say as well as from what we gathered from the site in terms of his blood loss, that the healing quirk that saved his life has merely exhausted his body in doing so, which is why he’s been unconscious since arrival here” the doctor explained as Inko looked back at her son, her grip on his hand tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But h-he’ll be ok, right?” Inko asked shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His vitals are strong and he’s a healthy boy, there hasn’t been any decline in his health since we’ve started monitoring him. It’s more than likely he won’t be like this for long, and should awaken within a few days if not less. If he doesn’t however, we have specialists who can be called in to inspect his situation if need be, but I’m confident he’ll make a full recovery” The doctor said as Inko nodded, closing her eyes as she let out a breath of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we have a few more tests we’d like to run on you now that you’re awake, and afterwards we can have someone bring you back here if you’d like to sit with your son” the doctor said, causing Inko to nod reluctantly as she was wheeled away from the room, glancing back at Izuku’s sleeping form become further and further away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two hours of testing Inko was finally allowed to go back to Izuku’s room, and spent the next few hours by his side till it was past mid-day. The same nurse who she spoke to earlier brought her some lunch and offered to wheel her to an outside sitting area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko had at first refused the suggestion vehemently, not wanting to leave Izuku’s side, but after some gentle prodding from the nurse who said Inko could use some fresh air and sunlight after being cooped up inside for so long, as well as promising to get her straight away if anything happened with Izuku, Inko reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wheeled down to the bottom floor and into a small garden situated on the hospital grounds which had several chairs and tables around for patients to use. Inko again fell into silence and stared down at her tray of food, taking a few small bites before resigning herself to poking and prodding the rest of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko became lost in her thoughts until a sudden voice spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very appetizing, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up quickly, Inko was surprised to see a man dressed in a hospital gown seated across at one of the other tables with a similar tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tall and very thin, almost skeletal in appearance, with sunken blue eyes and blond hair which didn’t seem to know what it was doing, with messy spikes and two long downward strands framing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several moments for Inko to realize she’d not responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, no not really. Though I don’t really have much of an appetite at the moment” she said, to which the man nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know the feeling” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the man, she didn’t know if he said that jokingly or not. Silence claimed the area once more until Inko glanced at the man once more, she hadn’t spoken to anyone else in person all day besides doctors and nurses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you…been here long?” she asked weakly, causing him to look back at her from his tray once again and shake his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I came in yesterday. Just a routine check up and I was roped into staying overnight for further observation, I should be released this afternoon” he said before nodding in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This question struck a chord within Inko as her eyes began to well up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! I’m sorry! I-I shouldn’t have-” the man began, stumbling over his words as he approached Inko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it’s a sensitive topic, r-really-” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, it’s not your fault” Inko said weakly, bringing her hand up to try and wipe the tears away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling something touch her forearm, she looked down to see the man offering her a napkin. Taking it, she tried drying her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to ponder over what to do, before sitting down across from her on the opposite side of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve cried so much today, I should be all out of tears” Inko said sniffling, before looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m Inko, Inko Midoriya” she said introducing herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Toshinori Yagi, it’s a pleasure” he said softly, before his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that name…” Toshinori said mostly to himself before his eyes slowly widened. “Oh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Inko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have overheard one of the doctor’s earlier when I was being looked over. Your last name was mentioned, and someone else? You were caught in some kind of villain attack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko nodded slowly after a moment, wringing the napkin in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Son and I were both injured”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshinori’s eyes widened even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a fight between Endeavour and a Dragon Quirk user” Inko began, causing him to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it on the news, it was intense from some of the footage that was recorded” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to go down a back alley and get Izuku, that’s my son’s name, out of harm's way, we were almost to safety when Endeavour and the villain appeared” Inko said, sniffling once more and bringing the napkin to her face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was trying to keep my son safe, but the fighting just kept going, we couldn’t seem to find a way out”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Endeavour?” Toshinori said with an edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko was silent or a moment before slowly looking up at him, her eyes hardening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was causing more destruction than the villain. Izuku and I were almost hit by stray blasts of his fire more than once, it was like he didn’t even care that we were there, like we weren’t even an afterthought to him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more Inko spoke, the more Toshinori’s hands curled into fists under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then…” Inko said before taking a slow breath. “And then I saw an exit, and we ran but another stray attack went overhead and when I looked up, debris was falling all around us. I was injured and pinned under some of it, and my son...my son…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshinori saw the woman falter in her words once more, her eyes now welling with tears that she didn’t attempt to stop this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching over he placed his hand on hers, this simple act helped Inko continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was injured worse than me, there was so much blood and-and...if a stranger hadn’t intervened and healed my son with his quirk, he wouldn’t be alive right now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toshinori didn’t reply immediately, seemingly letting Inko take a moment, but before he could speak up Inko beat him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try my hardest to keep him safe to the best of my ability, I try and provide him with a good home and know that he is loved...but in that moment none of that mattered”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, none of what happened was your fault! You can’t blame yourself for others' actions” Toshinori began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand!” she said, raising her voice, before looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only true thing I have in my life that I value...is my boy.” she continued in a quiet tone. “His father, and I use the word in biological terms only, left us years ago. And it was hard for me, being a single parent, but I tried to never let it affect him, to never let my hardships become his” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko’s eye scrunched up as more tears fell. “And some days...he was the only reason I would get up in the morning, the only reason I’d go out and work and make it through the day, knowing that it was for him, for my son”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And-And I almost lost him!” she said, her shoulder shaking now as her words became ladened with tear filled sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he d-died, I wouldn’t have a reason to go on! I-I wouldn't be able to live in this world…I would truly...truly be reduced to dust…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words finally failed her as Inko gave way to sobs, burying her head in her hands as she cried. After several moments, she felt arms encompassing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There there, it’s ok….it’s ok” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not opening her eyes, Inko continued to cry, unconsciously leaning into the arms of a stranger but not having the energy to care right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko continued to cry, letting out all the pent up emotions she’d had swirling around inside of her. Toshinori merely continued to hold her, whispering comforting words to the distraught mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko wasn’t sure how long she spent in this position, but she finally gently exited his embrace, wiping her eyes on her sleeves as Toshinori moved back around opposite her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry” Inko said weakly. “I’m just a stranger and here I go unloading all of that on you, I can’t imagine what you think of me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been through a lot, and you needed to let it all out. Sometimes you just need someone willing to lend an ear, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko avoided his gaze, still feeling embarrassed she’d put a stranger through that situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still I shouldn’t-” Inko began before another voice called out, causing both of them to turn to see one of the doctor’s standing near the entrance back into the hospital floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yagi-San, your tests results are ready” he said, causing Toshinori to nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there” he replied, causing the doctor to nod before heading back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I have to go and see what all the fuss is about,” he said with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they’re positive,” Inko began before looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m sorry for breaking down like I did”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Midoriya-San you have nothing to be sorry for” he replied before motioning to her wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to help you back inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh no, that’s ok. I think I’ll take a bit more time to compose myself before I head back in.” she said, to which he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then I guess this is goodbye for now” he said offering her his hand, to which Inko accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they shook hands, Toshinori gave her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling your son is going to be just fine Midoriya-San. With a mother as devoted and loving as you are, how could he not be?” he said genuinely before turning and heading back towards the hospital, offering her a short wave before entering the hospital and leaving her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to her tray, Inko slid it away from herself and leaned back in her wheelchair, closing her eyes for a moment and simply letting the sun’s warmth wash over her and giving her a moment of respite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~0~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku’s hospital room was silent aside from the beeping of the heart monitor which had been attached along with sensors to alert the doctors and nurses of any signs of changes in his condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past three days they remained the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedside drawer began to glow a bright golden color, the light peeking out through the drawer for several seconds before it faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it did, Izuku’s heart monitor began to increase and the sensors skyrocketed until suddenly his lying form shot up into a sitting position, his eyes bursting open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM LOOK OUT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his arm out quickly before his eyes narrowed, his breathing was sharp as he looked around in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What...Where…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled from his frantic thoughts as he saw several nurses and doctors rush into the room to see him sitting up looking around in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and get Midoriya-San at once, tell her we have good news” the doctor who’d spoken to her earlier said as Izuku looked at them in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the doctor began to talk, Izuku found himself zoning in and out, his attention was seemingly pulled to the side drawer until a greater realization struck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Mom! Is she ok! I don’t remember everything but-” Izuku began frantically before the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is ok, she’s still recuperating but her injuries have been tended too and she’s going to make a full recovery, don’t you worry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku let out a relieved breath at hearing that, causing the doctor to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fortunate you both awoke on the same day, I don’t doubt your mother would have been glued to your bedside for as long as you’d remained asleep young man. We’ve sent for her now and she should be here in a few minutes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded as the doctor exited the room, leaving Izuku with one of the nurses, he couldn’t help but follow the urge that was seemingly compelling him to look into the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon opening it, he saw some of his personal items all lying in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were recovered from your person while you were being transported here” the nurse said as Izuku nodded numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One item however caught his eye that he didn’t recognize, but at the same time he felt drawn to it, the same feeling he kept having to check out the drawer coming over him as he reached for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange looking medallion wrapped in a leather chord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Does this belong to someone else?” he said turning to the nurse as he held it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, everything in there was recovered from your person after the attack. That medallion, if I recall correctly that was around your neck when the paramedics were transporting you and your mother here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn’t reply, his focus was purely on the medallion. It was almost hypnotic with how it drew his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However he was broken from his trance by the sound of his almost hysterical mother coming into the room, wheeling herself forward in a wheelchair at top speed as a frazzled looking nurse was rushing after her trying to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku found himself pulled into a tight hug as his mother wrapped her arms around him, the two descending into a tear filled embrace. The medallion was dropped onto the bed, momentarily forgotten as Izuku returned his mother's sentiment, wrapping his own arms around her as he sobbed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurses both silently gave them some privacy, not wishing to interrupt the mother and son’s heartfelt moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~0~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far away from the hospital in an empty junkyard, the air began to crackle and warp before a large circular hole opened up, seemingly ripping through the air itself as pieces of scrap and junk began flying away from the hole with force, the centre of it a swirling mass of red and black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However a shape began to appear through the swirling portal before being propelled out of it, revealing a black 1969 Dodge Charger which rolled several times before coming to rest on it’s wheels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later a smaller figure appeared before a person came flying out of the portal before it began to sputter and warp before suddenly imploding in on itself, leaving the junkyard as it was before aside from being even more disarrayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure in question let out a groan before slowly bringing their hands down to the ground and pushing themselves up, standing up after a moment to reveal a young woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hispanic in ethnicity, and had brown skin and matching eyes, her dark black hair was cut into a messy pixie cut with the sides shaved and she was dressed in all black from her sneakers and jeans, up to her black leather jacket which had a parallel white line design going up the centre of each side and meeting in the middle at her zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also had a chain wrapped around her body from her waist to her right shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out another groan, she shook her head and stumbled over to the car, leaning on the side of it before glancing around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roberta ‘Robbie’ Reyes had no clue where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it, chapter 2</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading it, despite it's lack of action. I enjoyed writing it. </p><p>We got a surprise appearance but not just one, but two characters. Toshinori and Robbie, I won't reveal anything about when they'll pop up next, but I hope it was a nice enough debut for them. </p><p>Originally Dabi was planned to debut, but I decided to put that off for another chapter. </p><p>Oh and if you want to know what the Meddalion looks like, here's some references:</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And as always, if you liked it, please let me know in the comments below :) Your feedback helps keep me writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>